Mixed Emotions
by Genni Chamberlain
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year...but they have started to see eachother in another light! I have a question! Please read my update! Should I continue writing?
1. Hermione's Awakening

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that week, she knew those startling grey eyes.but in her dream they weren't cold, they were filled with love. But the only person with eyes like those was her mortal enemy.Draco Malfoy. That was an absurd thought, they were no more filled with love than Voldemort's.  
  
"What is this supposed to mean?" she questioned herself. Hermione slowly climbed out of bed to splash some cold water on her face.  
  
She looked in the mirror, at a face that had just reached it's 17 year. Hermione had undergone quite a change the summer she turned 16. Her hair no longer bushy but sleek and long, and it was currently in a high bun, done up before bed so it wouldn't get in her way. Her teeth, which had been shrunk in her 4th year, were if possible even straighter from her parents idea of a quick summer treatment. She had gotten braces on the first day of summer vacation, and with a little help of magic (permission from Dumbledore) she had gone through a whole three year treatment in little more than two months. But Hermione did these changes for herself, after her long term relationship with Ron in 5th year, she realized that she didn't need a guy to make her happy. At this point in her life the only thing she need to concern herself with was her school work. After all, this was what would determine her whole life. Looking a little closer, she saw her eyes looked blood shot and worn out.  
  
"I guess that's what not getting enough sleep can do to you," she told her reflection. On top of her dreams of the grey eyes, she had been stressing out about the head girl position. The candidates were informed of their eligibility at the end of their 6th year, but were not told who received the spot until the first day of Hogwarts. Hermione had been talking to her two best friends Harry and Ron all summer, and they thought she had the position in the bag. However being the modest one she is, denied it and replied that the other candidates were just as much if not more qualified than herself. But the time was slowly closing in, and her nerves couldn't handle it, the nights she had actually been able to sleep, she was awoken by this strange dream. School started up again in a week, and Hermione needed to get some more sleep before it did.  
  
The rest of the week passed by very quickly and without the occurrence of any dreams, Hermione went to Diagon Alley to see her friends and do some school shopping. Her school letter this year had many new books on it, and some 'lethal' potions ingredients. Harry having grown a few more inches over the summer was again in great need of some new robes. So the three of them visited Madame Malkins robe shop after saying good bye to Seamus and Dean. Immediately when they walked into the shop Hermione felt some a cold stare, she snapped her head to the side to see an evil smirk heading her way.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood, shopping for some new robes I see? l am also, and as you can see the summer was quite kind to me." he flashed me a charming smile, or as charming as Draco Malfoy can be. "Too bad you can't have a piece of this you filthy mud blood," he smirked and went on to admiring himself in the mirror. Ron was turning very red in the face, and this time even Harry was upset. Both of them took a step forward and reached for their wands.  
  
"NO! Just leave him alone, he's not worth it," I very coolly told Ron. He turned and nodded to Harry to back off.  
  
"But Hermione.he just.didn't you hear." Harry stuttered, totally not believing that I could just react to it like that.  
  
"I don't care, let him call me what he wants, I know at least I have my pride."Hermione slowly turned to face Draco again, "I don't have to be a Death eater to be accepted into my family."she grinned evilly as she saw Draco's reaction to this simple sentence.  
  
His normally cold eyes showed some pain and suffering, and Hermione realized, though she would never admit it, the summer had been very kind to him. His normally pale skin, had some colour to it.almost normal colour. And his platinum blond hair had turned a shade darker, very much complimenting his darker complexion. Over the years, his sharp facial features, had smoothed out into a very handsome face. But all of this went away as his eyes turned to a look of hatred.  
  
"You don't know anything about my family life Granger, so it would please me if you would not discuss it," he stared absolute daggers at her, and stormed out of the shop with is dark robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Touchy," Ron laughed as the door shut loudly.  
  
"Perhaps I was a little to harsh on him." what was I thinking? This was Draco, a boy who had harassed me every chance he had gotten for the last 6 years. But still, there was something that felt wrong about saying that to him. Maybe that she had sunken down to his level, no, that wasn't it either. It was almost as if she had feelin.NO! Hermione couldn't even think of that possibility. Ha, the mud blood Granger falling for the pure blooded Malfoy That was just ridiculous, never.what would be thought? She quickly pushed her worries from her head as they finished their shopping and said their good-byes .  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco was still thoroughly pissed off from Hermione's come back in the robe shop. "Who does she think she is.accusing me of being a.a.death eater." That he would sink so low to worship that filthy thing his father called 'Lord'. Never.but why wouldn't she think that? After all, it's not like he ever acted as if he was loyal to the light side. Maybe this year would be different; maybe he would prove to that muggle-bo.NO.mud blood that he was more than just a run of the mill Malfoy. He would be where it stopped; no more would the Malfoy name be associated with the Dark Lord. Muggle-born? Was he just about to call her a muggle born? He may show his true feelings, but he would NOT go soft. He was still better than her, she may be the top witch in their year, but he had true wizard's blood. Up ahead Draco saw his father waiting for him at a fire place.  
  
"Draco! You idiot! What took you so long? I've been waiting for almost FIVE min. Tardiness is not a quality the dark lord likes.especially in his soon to be heir." his father smiled at this thought.  
  
The Dark Lord's heir? Yeah.like that would ever happen. He would no sooner die than do become an heir to that vile monster. And Lucius, oh.how he hated him. However the feeling was mutual, the only reason Draco remained in his father's house was to please Voldemort.  
  
"Hurry it up boy, we will be late for the meeting, and you know our lord will not be happy." Lucius cocked his eyebrow, to make it seem like the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yes Father."Draco looked down at his feet. He could stand up to anyone at Hogwarts.but Lucius was a different story. Oh if only the students at Hogwarts could see him now, 'Slytherin King is bossed around by his father'. HA! It would probably even make front page of the Daily Prophet, and I bet Hermione would just gobble it up too.Hermione? I didn't even know she had a first name.I think I MAY be going soft. Well maybe it's not so bad, maybe I could actually make some friends who like me for who I am and not for what my father is. But his thoughts were interrupted once again.  
  
"Hello? Are you even listening to what I am saying to you? How could the Dark Lord want such a bloody git for his heir is beyond me.  
  
"Whatever.let's just get going." Draco took some of the glittery powder, threw it into the fire and stepped into the fire place as he was swept up into the green flames.  
  
Author's Note~  
  
*So? So? What do you think, I am not sure if it's good or not.but I would REALLY appreciate it if you R/R! PLEASE! I will love you forever! This is my first story, so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is always welcome.BYE!* 


	2. Hogwarts Castle

Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione stared out the window as green blurs rushed by her face. It was the first day back at Hogwarts, and she hadn't seen Ron or Harry yet.  
  
"Where could they be?" but the journey was already half over, so she knew they must have gotten to Hogwarts some other way. "Why would they just leave me like this?"  
  
"Talking to yourself again Granger?" Draco had slid open the compartment door without her noticing, and looked quite pleased with himself for embarrassing her.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously. "How long have you been standing there Malfoy?"  
  
"Long enough." Draco grinned from ear to ear as she turned even redder. "Why? Did you do something that may have been of interest to me and my perverted mind?" he smile and gave her a sly wink.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile at his comment. "Yes Draco.you caught me, I was in the midst of having a feverish fantasy about you."  
  
"Oh really? You want to tell me about it? Wait a min..are we on a first name basis now?" he gave her a puzzled look.  
  
It slowly dawned on her of what she just said, but then decided that maybe this was the year things would change, and even if it wasn't.then maybe he would at least be decent enough to talk to her on the rest of the train ride. "Maybe we are.we'll see.so where are the two blunder heads today?  
  
Draco took this as a sign of a possible conversation, so he went inside and took a seat across from Hermione. "Crabbe and Goyle? Oh, they are off somewhere, probably robbing the candy cart." Draco smiled for the second time in the last five minutes.  
  
Hermione thought to herself, 'he looks really cute when he smiles, maybe he's not so bad.just misunderstood.right?' The train ride soared by as Draco and Hermione talked. Before they knew it, the train was pulling up to their designation.Hogwarts.  
  
"The castle looks beautiful at night.doesn't it Draco?  
  
"Mmm.it does actually.I don't know if I have ever really looked at it like that." Draco sighed as he looked at the magnificent castle with a candle in each window.  
  
"Ya know? I had a nice time talking to you Draco, your not half as bad as you make yourself out to be." Hermione laughed and turned to look at him, but at the same time Draco turned to look at her.  
  
"Thanks, I try." as Draco looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes he saw something that he had never known from anyone, she looked as if she really cared.or she at least had some 'concern' for him  
  
"And I am sorry for that comment about your dad.it was really immature of me to say that about you." Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling totally ashamed of her rude remark to him in Diagon Alley.  
  
Draco lifted her chin up with his hand. "Don't worry about it, and besides.I have said a lot worse things to you. So if anyone owes anyone an apology.it's me.  
  
She smiled, "Thanks Draco.that means a lot to me," Hermione leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek. But at the wrong time, just as she pulled away, Pansy Parkinson looked in the compartment door.  
  
"DRAKIE! Oh my goodness! What did this dirty little hoe do to you now? She gave Hermione a disgusted look.  
  
"Eugh! That mudblood just KISSED me! How vile! You better stay away from me this year Granger, I already have enough girls fawning all over me.I don't need your foul fingerprints on me." Draco rushed out of the compartment and slammed the door shut, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the magnificent hall by herself for the second time in her attendance at Hogwarts, the first time Ron and Harry had taken a bewitched car to Hogwarts.but that's another story. But this time.where could they be? She was still very upset about her encounter with Draco, and she needed someone to talk to. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted two of her room mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Not seeing any sign of Harry or Ron, she headed over in the two girls direction.  
  
"Hey Lavender, Parvati, how was your summer?" Hermione asked with a nod to each of them.  
  
"OH! It was great! We'll tell you ALL about it in our room tonight.did something happen? You look like you have been crying." Parvati asked worriedly.  
  
"No.nothing, I am fine.just a little tired I guess. It's been a long day, in fact.as soon as I find Harry and Ron I am going to head up to bed.night!" Hermione hurried off in the other direction hoping to find her two friends. But Lavender and Parvati couldn't be fooled that easy.with their '6th sense' they knew when something was up.they looked at each other, and almost as if they were reading each other's minds they said it.  
  
"Malfoy." 


	3. Ron's New Love

Chapter 3-Ron's New Love (hehe)  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Draco, he belongs to JK Rowling, that lucky girl.maybe I could persuade her.nm, well, not only do I not own Draco but the only characters in the story I do own are the American students and teacher, Happy reading!!!  
  
Thank You's. ~ Special thanks to my first five reviewers (you guys rule!!), Gryffindor Girl (who is in the midst of her story Draco and Hermione.read it, it's good), Catalina Rose, Harry Hermione4eva, Winkernoony, and Dark Castle Witch.  
  
Draco's POV "Why did I do that? Draco thought to himself. "We were getting along just fine until pansy came along.stupid git." "Oh, Draco.are you feeling better yet? When I walked by that compartment I just KNEW something was going on.I bet your glad I checked." Pansy giggled stupidly trying to impress him. "Umm.Yeah.really glad." he looked off into the crowd and saw Hermione walking swiftly towards him. "Ah, excuse me Pansy." Draco walked slowly in Hermione's direction, hopefully he could just pretend nothing had happened.cause under no circumstances do Malfoy's apologize. "Hey Her. "Don't talk to me you filthy bastard!" Hermione looked as if she had been crying and Draco felt a twinge of pain. To make matters worse, a fresh new wave of tears started falling as she walked away. "She's right, I am a bastard," Draco muttered as he looked around him. A good distance away he saw Lavender and Parvati whispering to each other and making rude hand gestures in his direction. Just what he needed, the two Gryffindor psychos pissed at him. He turned back to see where Hermione had gone, and she saw her bawling her eyes out talking to her two friends Potty and Weasel. Those two losers.he could treat her much better than they ever could. It wasn't until just then, that Draco really thought about his new feelings. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful Hermione had gotten? Did she always look like this? He had always been taught to hate all Muggles and Muggle-borns, but how could something that was supposed to be a vile being.be so beautiful? Draco had been slowly weaving through the crowd pondering his thoughts, when he bumped into the youngest of the Weasleys. Not thinking he apologized, "Oh, sorry Virginia." and he continued through the large sea of people thinking of any possible way he could make Hermione feel better. "What's up with Draco?" Ginny asked her friends very confused. Hermione's POV "Oh Harry, it was just awful.he was being so nice, and then pansy walked in." Hermione continued her crying, not able to pronounce any more words properly. "But Hermione.I just don't understand. I thought you hated Draco?" "Well, I do.no.I did.no.eugh, I don't know, I need to sleep and we still have the sorting, and the feast, and the meeting for head boy and girl."Hermione looked up at the magnificent ceiling, which reflected the now dark sky. It was beautiful, the stars were shining so brightly, and it almost seemed to give off a warm aura. "Let's just go take a seat, I at least need to sit down." "Ok." Harry and Ron turned to look at each other, this was going to be a long night. At the Feast. "Percy has been talking about something ALL summer, he's really excited.and you know how hard it is for Percy to get excited," Ron laughed. "Yeah no kidding, he's just about as excitable as me!" Hermione laughed too, her mood had risen considerably after the announcement of head girl and Head boy for this year. She had.of course become Head Girl, and the Head Boy was Justin Finch Fletchley. Justin was pretty decent to her, so she was pretty excited for the year to commence. "Hey Mione? Did Dumbledore tell you what the surprise is? Harry asked sweetly, trying to coax it out of her. "No he didn't.and besides, even if he had.I wouldn't be telling you, that's why it's a surprise," Hermione said matter of factly. "Uh huh, Hey! Who's that girl over there?" Ron was now standing up to get a glimpse of an unfamiliar girl. "I don't know.but there are a bunch of new students standing over there by the 1st years, and they look to be about our age."Harry stood up too, and he looked very confused. Hermione, not really caring too much about the new students let her eyes wander over to the slytherin table. Draco was sitting next to Pansy staring off into space, or was he staring over at the Gryffindor table? Did she really like Draco? It couldn't be possible, but what were these fluttering feelings she felt in her stomach when she looked at him? Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Dumbledore started talking again. "As many of you have already heard I am sure, we have a surprise for you at Hogwarts this year. Like in fourth year, when we had the student exchange, we will be hosting a small handful of students again. But this year they will be from the United States, Salem Witch Academy. The students are in their 7th and 6th year and also have brought their Defense Against Teacher, Madame Vogel. Since we are again in need of a teacher in that area, we figured Madame Vogel would be the best choice. Without further addue as I am sure you are all very hungry, we will start the sorting. Not really caring about the first year sorting Hermione asked the boys what had been nagging at her mind for hours. "By the way, why weren't you on the train today?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows at them both. "Oh! Well, I just got my drivers license this summer, and I received a car as a birthday present from Mrs. Figg, so I drove all of us over. I tried to get a hold of you to let you know, but you obviously didn't get my owl's." Harry answered quickly. "Oh." Hermione was puzzled wondering why she hadn't gotten her letters this summer, but then remembered her new puppy. "It was probably our new puppy Bear, he has a thing for ripping up paper." she laughed loudly, glad to know that her friends hadn't forgotten about her. "Shh! They are starting the sorting of the Salem students!" Ron looked up to the stool excitedly, he been quite taken by one of the students. "Lindahl, Kathryn," McGonagall called. "Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat. "Courville, Laura," "Slytherin!" "Turcotte, Nicole," "Ravenclaw!" "Smullen, Christopher," "Gryffindor!" "Cox, Kelly," "Slytherin!" "Worcester, William," "Hufflepuff!" "Mason, Joshua," "Hufflepuff!" "Ramsdell, Heather," "Gryffindor!" as the hat shouted the last name, Ron jumped out of his seat and hollered "YES!" "I take it the girl's name must be Heather," Harry whispered to Hermione. "Mm." Hermione replied not paying attention. Draco was greeting the new Slytherin's from Salem. Why was she so jealous? Lauren and Callie was it? I guess they looked nice enough.but would they try anything? What was she saying.it didn't matter if they tried anything, they weren't going out.in fact they didn't even like each other. Too many questions, and WAY too many thoughts were going through her head right now. She decided to join into the conversation with Harry and Ron. "Hi! My name is Ron Weasley, and your.Heather? Ron smiled very charmingly. "Yes, my name is Heather," Heather looked at him endearingly. If Ron had ever loved before, she was the one. She looked into his eyes as he talked animatedly to her. He looked so happy, if only she could feel like him at the moment. Hermione stuck her hand out to introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Hermione," she seemed very nice, but there was something going on between Heather and her friend Chris from Salem. 'He's very cute' she thought to herself. "Hi Hermione, my name is Chris Smullen, how are ya?" Chris replied to her, Hermione had always loved American accents. "I'm pretty good." as charming and handsome as Chris was she just couldn't get her mind off of Draco. "Uh huh.what's wrong? You seem kind of drawn to the other side of the room," Chris grinned ear to ear as Hermione turned a bright shade of red. "I have a sixth sense.it's that blond boy over there isn't it?" "Umm.yeah, it is.are you a seer?" Hermione asked him, suddenly more interested in her conversation with Chris. "Well, I'm a seer in training, but no one is supposed to know, so keep it to yourself.if you can," Chris smiled his wonderful smile again, she had a feeling they would get a long very well this year. Trying to forget about Draco and their afternoon on the train, she took one more quick look at the Slytherin table, and turned her attention fully onto the handsome boy in front of her. Author's note~ ==================================================== Yeah.I know.this chapter kind of sucked, but it was needed. I had to introduce the different characters, and try to develop into Hermione's and Draco's mixed up feelings for each other more than the previous chapter. ~Dark Castle Witch~ I am not taking a very high level English class, so I may not have proper grammar all of the time. I will try my hardest, and thanks for the suggestion! ~Catalina Rose, HarryHermione4eva, Winkernoony, and Gryffindor's Girl~ THANK YOU sooooooo much for letting me know about the spacing problem. Knowing me I probably wouldn't have noticed. ~Questions~ I am pretty new to fan fiction.net, and I am not sure if I have it set so only people who have a 'pen name' can sign a review. If someone could let me know how to change it so everyone can leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated!!! THANKS EVERYONE! (and don't forget to leave a review) ~Genny Chamberlain~ 


	4. Secret Confessions

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything except the American characters and the sound proof pillows (LOL)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4~Secret Confessions  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Who is that guy over at the Gryffindor table?" Draco asked Kelly sneering.  
  
"Oh, the one talking to that bushy haired girl? That's Chris, he's pretty nice.but he has a girlfriend back home. Why are you jealous of him?" Kelly answered him.  
  
"JEALOUS! Me? A Malfoy.jealous of a Mudblood? I don't think so! Never.what an absurd thing to say!" Draco answered a little too quickly.  
  
"Well.I may have believed you if you had answered a little bit calmly, but with an answer as quick as you gave me.I think you may be lying to me.AND yourself." Kelly looked at him suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever." Draco answered glumly and put his head back down on the table.  
  
"That's what I thought, if you would just admit you liked her.even just to yourself you would feel a lot better," Kelly smirked as she went back to her food.  
  
'How dare she?' Draco thought to himself. 'Me? Like a Mud...Muggle born, oh my god! I can't even say it anymore. Just because she's a muggle born doesn't make her bad, right? Lucius is just an arse; he doesn't know what he is talking about. Hermione's the most beautiful thing on this earth. Wow, I DO feel better.I must have been lying to myself all of these years. Maybe if I just.no, I can't do that.' Draco's thoughts continued to swim around in his head so randomly that he thought he might pass out from frustration.  
  
"Um.I think I am going to head off to bed, I am a little tired.and I um.have a lot of homework?" Draco was a really bad liar.  
  
"Sure you do.well, see you tomorrow in potions and sweet dreams!" Kelly answered sardonically.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" Draco hollered over the loud noise of the Great Hall. He cast one more quick glance over to the Gryffindor table, and stopped in surprise. Hermione was staring at him too! They held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity, until Hermione suddenly snapped out of it and went back to her conversation with Chris.  
  
"What am I thinking? She'll never feel the same way about me."he mumbled as he retreated back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"What is up with her?" Ron asked Heather curiously. They had been talking now for almost an hour and he couldn't get enough. But between watching Heather talk, and casually glancing over at Hermione and Harry, Ron had noticed a change in Hermione. She kept looking over at the Slytherin table, AND he had just caught her staring at Draco leaving the room.  
  
"Who, Hermione?" Heather asked him in a strong American accent.  
  
"Yeah.she seems.bothered by something, and she doesn't usually get bothered by things," Ron answered her quietly so as Hermione wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Well, I don't really know her, so I don't know what she is like normally. But if you say so," Heather told him with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Oh! Don't worry, I DON'T like Hermione.she is, and always has been just a friend," Ron laughed to try and convince Heather of her mistake.  
  
"Ok, I believe you," Heather smiled brightly. She had the nicest teeth of anyone he had ever met, Ron didn't even know that magic could make teeth look so straight. "So, tell me about your older brothers.Bill and Harley was it?"  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Oh my..I can't believe I let him catch me looking at him.' Hermione had continued her conversation with Chris since the "stare down" but wasn't giving him her full attention.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking with you Chris.but I am extremely tired and I am going to go up to bed now," Hermione smiled as she got up out of her seat. "Night, Harry! Night Ron!" and with that Hermione hurried out of the Hall.  
  
"What a tiring day it has been," Hermione said to herself as she changed into a white night gown and climbed into her warm bed. "I am so glad it is over!"  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun shining brightly in her eyes, it had been so late the previous night that she hadn't taken a good look at her 'Head Girl' room. It was impressive, but not too exciting. It pretty much looked like her old dorm, except she was the only tenant, and the bed was a queen size.  
  
"Interesting." was all she said as she slowly climbed out of bed. It felt like she had only just gotten into bed that she had to get up. "I wonder what time it is?" she pushed away her pillow that was covering the alarm clock and was met with a horrible surprise.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Her alarm clock screeched like a banshee. "What the.?" It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon and Hermione had missed all of her morning classes. "This.is.not...happening." Hermione said slowly attempting not to panic. But it didn't work very well, "Those damn sound proof pillows! I can't believe I was so careless where I put them!" Hermione continued to panic as she ran around her room trying to collect her things. "Eugh! I can't even shower! Well, maybe if I hurry I won't be late for potions class." That was all she needed, Professor Snape was always looking for reasons to take points off of Gryffindor house, and her walking into class late was all the excuse he needed.  
  
Hermione ran down to the dungeons as quickly as she could, glancing at her watch every five seconds. "Almost.there." she puffed as she closed in on the dungeon doors. "Ah ha! I made it!" she said as she whipped open the doors to the potions room.  
  
"Late Ms. Granger.I believe that will be 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said casually as he jotted down the loss.  
  
"What are you talking about? I still have another minute!" Hermione protested.  
  
"Not by my clock, and for that outburst I think another 15 points shall be taken from Gryffindor. Now take your seat before further disciplinary action is needed," Snape sneered at her as she briskly walked over to Ron and Harry. She could hear the class snickering at her, and she turned around about to threaten Draco.but noticed he was the only Slytherin not laughing at her. He was just watching her, almost as if he had sorrow in his eyes. Quickly taking notice of her watching him, he smiled and turned back around in his seat.  
  
"Woah.now that was weird," Hermione whispered as she sat down between her two friends.  
  
Snape started Potions class like normal and pretty soon all of the Gryffindor's were zoning out, it was starting out to be a wonderful year for Hermione. Her last year at Hogwarts, and she had already succeeded in missing her first few classes AND had gotten 25 points taken from Gryffindor.  
  
"Where were you all this morning? McGonagall wasn't too pleased with your absence from class," Harry whispered to her under his breath.  
  
"I'll tell you later," was all Hermione answered to him as Snape eyed her suspiciously. 


	5. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything in this story except the American characters.though I wish I owned Draco.he he.Rowling STILL just won't give up her rights to him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Confrontation "That is so funny! Head girl Hermione Granger misses her first class of the year due to her sound proof pillows!" Ron was nearly having a heart attack.  
  
"Well I don't think it's funny at all, I could lose my spot as Head girl if that happens again," Hermione was back to being her usual "school is everything" self again.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, it's not the end of the world.seriously," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I certainly think its pretty close," Hermione answered, not being even slightly swayed by their argument.  
  
It was lunch time of the first "real" day back at school, and Hermione had just told the two boys why she was late. To be perfectly honest, she did find the reason she was late quite amusing but she was upset that she had missed her classes. Trying to ignore the boys comments (trying not to laugh herself); Hermione began to look around the room. She was still very puzzled by Draco's behaviour towards her in potions class, but she still remembered his reaction towards her on the train the previous day. "I just don't get it.he was being such a sweetie to me, and I saw a side of him that I didn't even think existed before," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked through a mouthful of ham.  
  
"Uh, nothing.I was just trying to remember an incantation from last year," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, if you say so.hey! Have you talked to Malfoy since the train yesterday?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"NO! Of course not! Why would I want to? He's just a pompous arse anyways." Hermione snapped back at Harry.  
  
"Well, he seems to be acting very weird this year.I mean I know it's only been one day, but it seems like something happened to him over the summer. Besides what he did to you yesterday, he seems almost.nice," Harry seemed very confused by Draco's recent behaviour towards the three friends.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I bumped into him in the hall this morning, and he APOLOGIZED to me! I thought Malfoy's never apologized?" Ron was just realizing his weird actions too.  
  
"I don't know what you two are talking about, he seems just like he always has been these past six years," Hermione tried convincing herself of this but didn't really succeed. They were right; they had noticed something too.at least this meant she wasn't the only one to observe this change in him. "Well.I suppose he has been a little different.do you think it might have something to do with Voldemort?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Maybe.I never thought about that," Harry said leaning closer to Hermione.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"What are those three dorks talking about today?" Draco asked Crabbe.  
  
"Duh.what three dorks?" Crabbe asked stupidly.  
  
"Never mind you bloody git," Draco casually looked over at the Gryffindor table. He could see the dream team all hunched over talking very intensely. They must be talking about something very important, probably off to save Hogwarts once again. Harry had somehow managed to save the school almost every year he had been a student there, and even more amazingly, he had managed to stay alive each time. Draco felt a surge of jealousy; he didn't have any real friends like Harry had. Friends that would risk their lives to save him, and vise versa. What he wouldn't give for a life like that.after his wonderful antics on the train, they probably hate him even more than before. Why had he let Pansy's comments get to him? He and Hermione had been getting along so well, but now everything is ruined. As if on queue, Hermione and Harry turned to look at Draco, but they didn't seem upset. Harry almost looked worried, and Hermione looked forlorn. Maybe there still is a chance.  
  
"Hey Draco, uh.why is those two kids looking over at you?" Goyle whispered to Draco.  
  
"Don't ask me." Draco told him distractedly. Suddenly Harry stood up and started across the room towards Draco's seat. He didn't know what to do, should he stay where he was.or should he head back to his room for the remainder of the lunch break. Since he didn't really feel like dealing with the "boy who lived" he decided to get up and walk around school for a bit. "Uh, I'll see you guys later on tonight.ok?"  
  
"Yeah, bye Draco," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison. Draco quickly got up out of his seat and tried to make a run for it out of the room before Harry reached him.  
  
"Hey Draco! Wait up!" Harry yelled as Draco whipped around sharply. The hall seemed to get silent as small whispers went throughout. 'Draco?' was what everyone was whispering.  
  
"You saw what happened to your friend Granger when she got on first name basis with me.do you really want the same for yourself?" Draco asked ferociously.  
  
"Listen.we know something's up, you aren't yourself. And although you may not think you need it, if you ever need any help.don't hesitate to ask us," Harry told him sympathetically. He reassuringly placed a hand on to Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco pulled out of Harry's grip, "I don't need your help or anyone else's for that matter, now why don't you go back to your wonderful friends and mind your own business!" Draco screamed at him. Scared for his life, Harry began to back up.  
  
"We only want to help, Draco." Harry said sharply.  
  
"I don't care! Just leave me alone!" Draco turned around and stormed throughout the hall.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Harry came storming back into the hall looking extremely pissed off. Something had happened with Draco, and Harry wasn't too pleased with it.  
  
"He is such an ass, why can't he just let someone help him?" Harry asked frustrated.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione looked at the entrance to the hall; maybe she should go talk to Draco herself. As upset as she still was, he needed to talk to someone.and she might be the one. "I'll see you two later.I need to go to the library for some research."  
  
"But Hermione, It's the first day of school, we don't even have any assignments yet!" Ron hollered in vain trying to get her to come back.  
  
"It's uh.Head girl stuff," she answered back as she ran out, following Draco's burning steps. "Now, where could he be?" she said to herself.  
  
"Have you come to offer your services too?" Draco asked her coming out from behind the shadows. "I may be a little more willing to accept yours than Potter." Draco winked sickly.  
  
"Eugh, Malfoy that is disgusting." Hermione cringed at the thought. "Seriously, I think I can help you," Hermione tried to put the dirty comment in the back of her head.  
  
Hermione felt his gaze on her face, and when she looked up at him she saw his eyes soften slightly. "Do you really think you could?" he moved in closer to her.  
  
"Yes, I really do.now; tell me.what is going on with you?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his open palm.  
  
Draco squeezed her hand tightly, "It's Lucius, he is trying to pressure me into something I don't want to do." remembering his horrible summer, Hermione saw some tears start to well up in his eyes. Taking her other hand, she brought her fingers up to her face and wiped away his tears with her thumb.  
  
"Draco, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do.and besides, he can't do anything to you while Dumbledore is around," Hermione smiled, at least she was getting somewhere with him.  
  
"Well that's all fine and dandy, but he won't like it one bit if I tell him no," Hermione had never seen Draco like this, he looked almost.scared.  
  
"I won't let him do anything to you, you can be sure of that," just as Hermione finished this sentence, Draco moved into her a little closer.  
  
"I hope your right." and Draco moved his lips to touch Hermione's. It felt like her lips were on fire, what was this strange feeling? This was DRACO! DRACO MALFOY! What was she doing in the middle of the hall kissing him? All of a sudden it didn't matter, all that mattered was them, together, and the rest of the world slowly sunk away. Although she had never kissed a boy like this before, she could only imagine that Draco was a very skilled kisser. Draco slowly ran his hand through her hair, as he deepened the kiss. But just as he 'asked' for entry into her mouth, a holler from down the hall stopped him straight away.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Harry screamed at Draco.  
  
"It's not what you think Harry," Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Like hell it's not, this bastard was moving in on you!" Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand. With his other hand he violently grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from Draco's grip. "I'll teach you to toy with Hermione's emotions!"  
  
"Harry don't do it!" Hermione yelled as she pulled his wand around to her face instead of Draco's.  
  
"Hermione! NO!" Draco ran forward to push Hermione out of the way but was too late.  
  
"AAHHH!!" Hermione screamed as a bright yellow beam covered her eyes. Immediately she put her hands up as a shield and ran in the other direction.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her!?" Draco screamed as he got right up into Harry's face. He could feel his hot breath on his face, and he could tell it was short and raspy.  
  
"I.but.I." Harry stuttered, he couldn't believe he had just hit Hermione with that spell.  
  
All of a sudden Professor McGonagall and Prof Snape came running down the hall towards the two boys. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked totally out of breath, Ms. Granger just ran by us screaming like someone had been killed," she eyed the two boys suspiciously. "And I have a gut feeling that you two had something to do with it.  
  
"Professor.Hermione was accidentally hit with the voicie spell," Harry winced, although he didn't mind if Draco had been hit with it.it was a big deal if Hermione was hit with it.  
  
"You didn't!" Draco lunged at Harry with his arms outstretched. He had a look to kill in his eyes.  
  
"Is this true Mr. Potter? Did you perform that spell on Ms. Granger?" Snape asked him threateningly.  
  
"But.it was an accident." Harry looked down feeling totally ashamed. They had only just learned this spell, and Harry wasn't very aware of the long term effects it could have on someone.  
  
"Accident or not, that is a very dangerous spell, and you must have been intending it for someone if you had said it," she looked at Draco ALMOST sympathetically. "I hope you are aware of THIS Mr. Potter, because of your carelessness, Ms. Granger may never be able to see again,"  
  
Harry looked at Draco once more, and decided to thank god that there were teachers there at the moment.otherwise.he might not be alive anymore.  
  
Author's Notes==================================================== Do you think I moved a little too quickly? I wasn't sure.but I felt like I was going into a rut, so I had to do something exciting. Remember, I am always up for constructive criticism, but please no flames! I am desperate for reviews!! So please, if you read my story.REVIEW! I guess that's all I have to say.and thanks to TinkerBell, who said I inspired her to write a story of her own. I feel so honored! (he he)  
  
Also.new policy for the time being.I am not going to put out another chapter until I get THREE MORE REVIEWS! At least three.and they can't be from the same person.or flames. I want three reviews with some constructive critisism!! Thanks! 


	6. Delay! Sorry!

Hey! Thanks for all of the great reviews! It made me so happy! YAY! I know I promised I would have the 6th chapter out as soon as I got 3 reviews I would put it out.but I don't have them written ahead so it takes me a while to write them. On top of my school work.I am also taking Drivers Ed right now.and that takes up A LOT of my spare time! But I will have chapter 6th out as soon as I can.and if anyone has any suggestions as to where this story could be going.please tell me! Because I am still not sure where I want it to go.I just write it as I go along, and hope for the best! Thanks again!  
  
~Genny 


	7. Acceptance

Disclaimer~ The only thing I own are the American Exchange students, and everything else belongs to JK Rowling.lucky girl.also, I do not own the song in this fic...it belongs to Aerosmith! Yeah! ( I had inspiration in Study Hall)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Hermione.Hermione." her name was swimming about in her head, and it was causing her to become very disoriented. She opened her eyes to see who was calling her, but found that she couldn't open her eyes.  
  
"Wh.why can't I open my eyes?!" Hermione screamed in blind panic (no pun intended).  
  
"We have something to tell you Ms. Granger, it's about yo."  
  
"No! First and foremost I want to open my eyes, I don't like talking to someone I can't see," Hermione sat up in her bed, vainly attempting to open her eyes.  
  
"That's what we have to tell you.now lay back down and tell us the last thing you remember, and don't worry about your eyes for the moment," Dumbledore replied soothingly, he took a quick glance over to McGonagall who shook her head in sadness.  
  
"Well, the last thing I remember is running down the hell.screaming.but I don't understand why, I feel like I was hit in the head with a brick,"  
  
"That's completely understandable Ms. Granger, after all, we found you in a heap in front of a large brick wall," Snape chuckled under his breath, but immediately stopped after a stern look from Dumbledore. This was no laughing matter.  
  
"Ok, now that I answered your question.could someone please tell me why I can't seem to open my eyes?" Hermione voice rose in a sense of urgency. She was starting to panic, knowing that it is not normal for one to be unable to open their eyes.  
  
"See, what it is Ms. Granger, you were very upset."  
  
"No, just tell me simply why I can't see anything." She cut off McGonagall quickly, but was beginning to remember more.  
  
McGonagall looked nervously at Dumbledore, who nodded his head. "It is better just to tell her than draw it out," she nodded back in agreement and started, "To put it simply."  
  
"I wish you would," Hermione joked, attempting to lighten the mood in the quiet room.  
  
"To put it simply." she looked to make sure she wasn't going to be interrupted again, "You have been the most unfortunate victim of the voicie spell,"  
  
"No, I mean.I can't be.blind?" Hermione rubbed her eyes violently. It just had to be a mistake, she couldn't be blind.could she? "Who did it!?" she was outraged to no end. "It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" she seemed to have forgotten more than the past afternoon.  
  
"Umm, it actually was." but Dumbledore was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Yes, Granger, it was me.the mud-blood hater. Now if you will all excuse me, I have to go back to my fellow Slytherins." Draco stormed out of the room.  
  
"Should one of us go after him?" McGonagall questioned concerned.  
  
"No, the bastard doesn't deserve anyone's sympathy," Hermione snapped. Why would they even think about consoling him? He may have caused her to be permanently blind.  
  
"Severus, I think you should go talk to him.to uh.deal with his punishment," Dumbledore lied, but Snape got the hint. "Harry, why don't you keep Ms. Granger company while I go speak with Professor McGonagall privately.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Albus?" McGonagall asked quickly.  
  
"Perhaps.it is in Hermione's best interest to believe Draco was the culprit.at least for the time being. After all, if she doesn't remember any of what happened, then she needs to recover with a friend.namely, Mr. Potter."  
  
"But, she needs to know the truth! We can't let an innocent man be punished for something he didn't do!" McGonagall shouted.  
  
"And she will know the truth.it is just going to take some time, just give it some serious thought Minerva, think about Hermione," Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in a sort of final words motion and walked away in the direction of his office.  
  
"I just hope he is right about this." she mumbled quietly.  
  
One week later.  
  
"Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione asked as her hand slipped from his arm.  
  
"I.uh, Snape gave me a detention for coming to class late." Harry laughed nervously. "You know how he can be."  
  
"Oh yeah.right," Hermione started to stand up from the couch.  
  
"Would you like some help?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No, I should be fine, go on.you don't want to be late,"  
  
"Okay, if you're sure," Harry squeezed her hand tightly and swiftly left the room.  
  
"I'm sure." her voice trailed off as she steadied herself on the table. She now realized it wasn't as easy as it looked to walk without being able to see anything. Feeling her way around the common room, she eventually found the door handle to her room.  
  
"Avec Fromage," she mumbled as the door unlocked for her. She had always loved the French language, and cheese was her favourite food. Slowly she walked along the wall to find the handrail for the stairs. She stumbled a bit on the rug, but grabbed the rail just in time.  
  
"Ah ha! There you are you bugger," she laughed. Just this morning she had been told she would have her sight back in no time, so she was still in very high spirits. Although it's not something you would wish upon yourself.she had to admit, it was an experience she wouldn't soon forget. People always wanting to help you, it was a nice change from tutoring all of the time. But there was something not quite right.something about Harry's behaviour recently. But her thoughts were very soon interrupted by knocking on her door.  
  
"Come in," she called, being sure they heard her. The door slowly creaked open, and soft footsteps started in her direction.  
  
"Hermione?" the deep voice asked her.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" but all of a sudden she recognized the voice. "MALFOY!? What in bloody hell do you think you are doing!?" Hermione tried to back away but caused herself to trip on to the stairs behind her.  
  
"Look.I just want to talk to you, here, let me help you up," Draco moved heavily towards her again.  
  
"NO WAY! It's your fault I am like this you asshole!" she started flailing her arms and legs hoping she could deter him from coming any closer. But it didn't work, she felt a strong but gently grip pick her up and slowly move up the stairs. Calming down slightly she asked, "Malfoy? Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you.I need to talk to you.you need to know the truth, and then if you still hate me afterwards then at least I'll know I tried," Draco set her down on her bed carefully.  
  
"And why did you just call me Hermione?" she grasped the bed sheets to adjust her position.  
  
"Never mind that now, what I am about to tell you is going to piss you off.because you are going to think I am lying to you.but, just hear me out," Draco's voice sounded so sincere, she couldn't blow him off.  
  
"Okay.sure, go for it," she settled herself back into her bed as he began to speak, his voice was so soothing. It felt like she was floating through the air on a cloud. So pleasant...so warm.and before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
He sat there watching her, she looked so angelic while she slept in her dream world. Her hair was gently framing her face with small wisps in front of her eyes. A small smile lingered on her lips, Draco had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He walked around her bed and found an old muggle stereo, knowing Hermione she had it enchanted to play inside Hogwarts. He turned it on quietly, as not to make her stir, and retraced his steps back to the other side of the bed. He listened intently to the song and was astonished at how well it described his feelings at that very moment.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Realizing he obviously couldn't crawl into bed with her, he reached forward to brush away her stray hair. Then he lightly kissed each eye once and stood back up.  
  
"Perhaps we're not meant to be.but I suppose the truth can wait a bit longer." he smiled to himself as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight.Hermione..." he opened the door and shut it quietly. There was something odd going on with him lately.and he just couldn't shake that weird feeling he got about her.  
  
"Is it possible for me...a Malfoy? To be falling in love with.her?" he shook his head in utter disbelief and walked down her stairs to the exit.  
  
Author's Note===================================================== ~Readers I am very sorry for the delay in this story, I have had it done for about a week *cringes* but I haven't had the chance to put it on. I was so happy when I saw how many reviews I got! But still...I am always going to need more inspiration, so from now on...I am going to require 3 reviews each time I write a story, if by a week I haven't gotten three...then I'll write one more chapter. If I still can't get any more than I won't write again till I do. But I don't really think I am going to have a problem with that! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed...and especially Lostrriss Ocean ( I think I spelled that wrong...sorry Rudu!) BYE! 


	8. True Loving

Disclaimer: Again.I don't own anything except for the plot and the American Students. The rest belongs to the genius herself J.K. Rowling. Everyone give her a hand! I think it's finally coming out this March! Note: I'm terribly sorry about not writing for so long.I just haven't really felt like writing much. I'm finally done with Drivers Ed, and I passed my test.now all I need is the "actual" driving test. I'll probably fail it knowing me.haha.anyways.happy reading, and if this chapter sucks I'm sorry. (Although I do have to say Thank You to all of my wonderful Reviewers)  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes.  
  
"The sun! I can see the sun! I can see my room! Oh.I have to go tell Harry!" she started to stand up but got light headed and fell back on her bed.  
  
"I guess I should wait a few minutes so I can totally wake up," Hermione laid back on her bed and listened closely.was that her radio she heard? She never left her radio on while she slept.it wasted the batteries.then the previous night came back to her. "What did Draco want to tell me? The last thing I remember was his voice.his.gentle voice, and then I woke up here. Oh dear.I hope I didn't fall asleep while he was speaking to me," she scrunched up her face in the thought, she had been raised not to be so rude. "Perhaps I should go talk to him down at breakfast."  
  
Hermione slowly climbed out of bed again and grabbed some clothes. Heading into the shower she paused to think for another moment. 'What has been up with Draco lately? He has almost been.nice to me. "Nah.it must just be my imagination." she laughed as she got ready for school.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as she walked into the Great Hall, it was just as beautiful as she had remembered.even a few days of being blind had given her a whole new perspective on her life.  
  
"Hey Harry! Where's Ron at this morning?" Hermione smiled brightly, it sure was nice to "be back".  
  
Harry motioned down the table a little ways. "He's with his new friend Heather. They are getting along VERY well.if you know what I mean." Harry raised his eyebrows a few times hinting at a possible relation between the two.  
  
I laughed loudly and looked towards the Slytherin table as I made eye contact with the two American Slytherin's. One of them, Laura, sneered at me but the other Kelly acknowledged me and motioned for me to come over. "I'll be right back Harry," I said as I walked in the direction of the rival table. As I neared Kelly stood up to greet me, "Hi, you must be Hermione! I've heard all about you.from a certain fair haired Slytherin," she smiled nicely.  
  
"Hi.your name is Kelly right? Who is it that's been talking about me? Certainly not Malfoy." she turned to look at him as she said his name quietly. Suddenly he turned and looked right back at her and smiled warmly. Their eyes met for what seemed like an eternity and she could see all of the hardness met away. But no sooner had he begun to stand up Pansy interrupted their romantic moment. She elbowed Draco hard in the side to get his attention.  
  
"Why is that stupid mud blood over here?" Pansy screeched.  
  
Out of a new reaction, Draco grabbed her by the cuff of her robe and whispered quiet but threateningly. "Don't you DARE call Hermione that ever again.do you understand me?" she nodded quickly and he loosened his grip.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I saw Hermione look at me astonished at what I had just done. I was quite frankly actually surprised by myself. I broke our eye contact once again and busied myself with my food. What had I just done? It felt like those few small words had been loud enough for the whole school to hear. He pushed his food around his plate while he glanced up to the Gryffindor table. They weren't looking at him or anything so they obviously hadn't heard what he said. He had been thinking throughout the night about his discovery after Hermione fell asleep. Did he love her? Love was a big step.he could possibly like her.but love? Although his father had always discouraged emotions saying they made strong men weak. His mother had taught him to love and treat people with kindness. If it wasn't for Lucius then he would have no problem being nice to his fellow classmates, but he didn't need his "kind behaviour" getting back to Lucius' ears. Back to the point.the one thing Draco's mother had taught him was to never toy with a girl's affections. Don't tell a girl you love her unless you really truly mean it. If Draco couldn't do anything else his mother taught him, he would at least do this. Lucius never told my mother he loved her.he still to this day didn't understand why they were married. His mum was such a sweetheart and a loving mother, but Lucius.he could feel his blood boil at the thought of that asshole that made his life a living hell, he's just a.death eater, and that's all he'll ever amount to. He took another glance at Hermione, she looked so beautiful in the light. She looked like she was an angel, with a radiant glow about her. Should he tell her about his feelings? She would probably turn away from him, tell him he was an asshole or something along those lines. Hermione caught his stare for one last time as she walked away. She smiled at him, and she looked sincere about it too. So he smiled right back at her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
What is it with him? Was that an actual smile? She sighed as she walked back to her friends back at the Gryffindor table. Draco really had changed.and she liked that change. Hermione was still smiling as she sat back down next to Chris.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why so happy?" he looked deep into her eyes and he knew immediately. "It's that Malfoy kid, isn't it?" he leaned in close to her so only she could hear him. "Just be careful with him Hermione.he's very sneaky, and I don't want you to get hurt.I like you a lot." Chris flashed a smile before he got up. "Come on Heather, we have to go meet with Professor Vogel for our morning get together.  
  
"Do we have to? I'd rather stay with Ron here." she smiled and set her hand into Ron's. He tightened their grip and gave her a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't worry.I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me, I'll be here when you get back.  
  
"Okay.Heather stood up and their hands slowly fell apart as she walked away with Chris. Ron's gaze followed her out the door, and she turned around and blew him a kiss as she turned out of sight.  
  
Ron sighed loudly. He looked up and saw Hermione, and almost fell out of his seat. "Hermione! I didn't even notice you were here! I'm sorry.I was a bit preoccupied."  
  
"Don't even think of it.you deserve a girl Ron, and you really seem to like her." Hermione grabbed her school bag and straightened herself back up. "Between you and me.I think the feeling is mutual," that was all she said as she walked away.  
  
Out in the hall she heard two people talking, but they seemed to be getting further away. Her curiosity getting the best of her she decided to follow them to see who it was.  
  
"Chris.I hate to remind you, but you have a girlfriend back in the United States.so don't get too attached to Hermione." it was Heather and they were walking down the hall with their arms around each others waists.  
  
"What about you? Your going out with that Ben kid aren't you? Your just as guilty as I am," Chris stopped and turned to her.  
  
"I've been thinking about that Chris.I really like Ron, in fact, I am in love with the kid. I decided I am going to send an owl to Ben and break it off. Our relationship isn't that great anyways.and I really care about Ron." Heather smiled and put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "So you don't have to worry about me," come on, I think our meeting is in this class.  
  
She was about to turn around when Heather screamed in surprise. She ran over to the room they had walked into and realized it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. There are plenty of freaky things in there. She had just peeked around the corner to make sure they were alright when she heard loud voices.  
  
"What are you two doing!" it sounded oddly familiar like our new DADA teacher, Professor Vogel.  
  
"We.were.what were YOU doing!" Chris voice showed his shock at walking into the classroom. Still not exactly sure of what was going on she moved into the classroom. The scene that met her was actually quite funny. Oliver Wood, a previous Hogwarts graduate, was now the new Quidditch coach. Here he was, out of breath with his shirt half way unbuttoned with Professor Vogel right beside him. One could only imagine what these two young teachers had been up to.  
  
She laughed, "A good example to set for our students here, huh?"  
  
Professor Vogel glared at her, "What are YOU doing here Ms. Granger?" I don't believe you are supposed to be at our meeting are you?" " No.I'm not, sorry Professor," Hermione turned around and began to leave the classroom when Wood called to her.  
  
"Hold up Hermione.I mean.'Ms. Granger', I'll walk you to class," Wood grinned goofily, she had had a crush on Oliver when he was a student here.but now that he was a teacher that was quite disturbing.  
  
"Still not used to being a teacher are you Wood?" he had almost slipped up and called her by her first name.  
  
"Wood? I'm not so sure your used to me being one either," he laughed and bumped her with his hip.  
  
"I suppose not.by the way.what is going on with you two?" I looked at him suspiciously.  
  
I could see his face turn a deep crimson even in the minimal light. "I'm uh.very taken with Kristen.I mean, Professor Vogel. But, that's between her and I. I believe this is where I leave you Ms. Granger," he chuckled. "I got it right that time,"  
  
"That you did.have a good day Professor Wood," I answered as I walked into the Potions Room.  
  
It was very dark and musty in the classroom and I could see I was one of the first students, mind Draco. I set my bag down and reserved some seat for Harry, Ron, Heather, and Chris. I stole a look into Draco's direction and noticed he was looking at me too.  
  
"What do you want Mal.I mean Draco,"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just admiring your beauty." he smiled so sincerely Hermione couldn't shoot him down.  
  
"Yeah right." she looked down at the floor so Draco wouldn't see her blushing.  
  
"No, you are.I have been meaning to talk to you about it," Draco stood up and walked in her direction. He put his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As I looked into her warm chocolate eyes I remembered my mother's wise words. 'Don't tell a woman you love her unless you truly mean it,' they echoed in his head and he knew what to tell Hermione. "Hermione.I think I am falling in love with you."  
  
"What?" she looked utterly shocked. "I knew something odd was going on with you.but I would never have suspected this," she blushed hard as I reached for her chin. I remembered this position night she had gone blind.it was such an awful night. Feelings of guilt ran through him as she searched him for a reply.  
  
"I am in love with you,"  
  
"Prove it." she said coldly. Her eyes were full of menace and disbelief as he thought some more.  
  
"Gladly." was the last thing he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She immediately stiffened up when their lips met, but after some gentle stroking she relaxed. Draco took this as a sign to move on, he slowly deepened the kiss as she fell into his arms. He softly ran his hand through her wavy hair and moved his other hand down her back. Her body was absolutely perfect and her curves were in all of the right places. Unlike most girls, she wasn't too skinny. Draco wasn't attracted to girl's who starved themselves just to look nice, and Hermione certainly wasn't one of them. Not wanting to get too carried away Draco pulled away. "Is that proof enough for you?"  
  
"Mm hmm." her eyes were still closed as she moved back towards him. "Hermione as much as I would love to.I think I hear someone coming down the hall." Draco said as he listened to the loud footsteps almost at the door. One of the benefits of the Dungeon was you could hear almost anything, as the halls echoed nearly every sound. They had just sat back down to their designated seats when the door was whipped open and Snape walked in with his long black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Well, well, well.wanted to get to class early for your first day of class? Ten points for Slytherin." Snape smiled at his favourite student. He looked over and saw Hermione looking expectantly at him. "What do you want Ms. Granger?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing sir." as Snape turned around she glared at his retreating back. "What an arse." she mumbled under her breath  
  
"What was that Ms. Granger?" Snape must have good hearing. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for talking back to the teacher." he bellowed harshly at her. Hermione looked very hurt and slumped in her seat.  
  
"It's okay beautiful," he said so only she could hear it. She looked back up at him and smiled as his warm eyes comforted her. She mouthed 'Thank You' to him and turned her attention back to Professor Snape.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
The rest of the day passed without any significant event, except for the glares she kept getting from Professor Vogel in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But she just laughed, Professor Vogel was only embarrassed, there wasn't any serious damage done. Later on that day at dinner some questions arose.  
  
"Hermione.I have been hearing some weird rumours about you and.Malfoy," Harry questioned Hermione as she sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"Why Harry, whatever are you talking about," she asked innocently and smiled totally unbelievably.  
  
"Nothing Hermione." he could see even if it was true he wouldn't get the truth out of her unless she was tortured. "Oy, Ron! Heather! Over here!" Harry hollered to the couple holding hands.  
  
"Hey there Harry.Hermione," Ron said as he let Heather sit down.  
  
"Aren't you two going out YET?" Harry laughed as Ron took a seat next to her.  
  
"No." Ron glared at Harry, and then gave him an odd look as if to remind him of something. Harry must have understood because he nodded in agreement. All she saw was Ron mouth 'tonight'. He must have been planning something romantic for her, any girl who could make Ron that happy was worth anything he gave to her. She caught Heather nudge Ron and he grabbed her hand and smiled. They really did make quite a cute couple.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered, "What's going on tonight?"  
  
"You'll see." was all Harry said as he went back to his dinner.  
  
Later that night.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
"Harry! I am so bloody nervous! What if she says no.what if she laughs in my face! I don't think I could handle it!" Ron was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Ron.please! It's totally obvious she has a thing for you, there is NO WAY she will turn you down. Especially after the romantic dinner you have planned." Harry patted his friend on the back in attempt to calm him down.  
  
"I'll.be right back." he said as he ran into the bathroom and vomited.  
  
He was so scared. Ron had never felt this way about any girl before, he loved Heather and he hadn't even known her for more than a month. He came out of the bathroom feeling a little bit better.  
  
"Do you think I should use some cologne?" Ron asked as he reached Harry's bottle of Eau de Toilette.  
  
"If you want to.but please, let me spray it. It's very strong and with the way your feeling you might spill the whole thing on you," Harry grabbed the spray from him and sprayed once onto Ron as the scent fill the room. "Is that good enough?"  
  
"It's perfect.thanks Harry, your such a good friend," Ron was grinning from ear to ear as he began to leave the 7th year dorm. "Wish me luck will ya'?" Ron asked.  
  
"Good luck buddy," Harry said as Ron closed the door into the common room.  
  
Immediately Ron saw Heather standing below waiting by the common room fire. Her dark chestnut hair seemed to glow as the flames danced behind her.  
  
"Hi.hello Heather," Ron said suavely as he descended the stairs.  
  
"Hello Ron," Heather's smile just made him melt.  
  
"Do you want to.come outside?" Ron asked as he led her to the door.  
  
"Of course I do.what was it you wanted to talk to me about Ron?" Heather asked him sweetly.  
  
"You'll see," he opened the door and he could see Heather's eyes open in surprise. He and Harry had just spent the last three hours decorating the back porch of the Gryffindor Tower. There were fireflies floating around a dinner table set with candles. The air was enchanted to smell like roses, which Ron knew was one of Heather's favorite flowers.  
  
"Ron.I'm speechless.it's beautiful," Heather's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't believe you did all this for me."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Heather.I am in love with you, and I would do anything to make you happy," Ron stepped a little closer to Heather. "Could I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" Ron's heart sped up as he asked her this.she was sure to say no, I mean.who could honestly like him?  
  
"Could YOU have the honor of being my boyfriend? More like could I have the honor of being your girlfriend!" Heather leapt into his arms.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Ron asked fearfully.  
  
"Of course it's a yes!" Heather held onto his hands tightly. When Ron got the guts to do something he had never done before. He kissed her, but it wasn't just a peck, it was a passionate kiss. He slowly opened his mouth in attempt to deepen the kiss, but Heather seemed like she knew what to do. The next ten minutes were some of the best Ron ever spent. He had found his ideal girl.and nothing would change that.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Harry and Hermione watched Ron and Heather from the balcony of the boy's dorm. They really were so much in love. She saw them hold onto each other, and longingly began to think of Draco. With all of the things he had ever said to her.it had all been changed in these past few weeks. That one kiss they had spent had meant more than Draco would ever know. Hermione felt that she too was falling in love.but with the enemy. 


	9. Change of Heart

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the original Harry Potter characters, they belong to the almighty JK Rowling...but I do own all of the American characters. (  
  
The next few days passed like a blur, Draco and Hermione rarely talked and her life revolved around her school work once again. But something was different; Ron and Heather were two of the happiest people she had ever seen in her life and seeing them made her realize how happy two people really can be together. All of her classes were going well; except for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It seems that Professor Vogel wasn't just embarrassed, she really disliked Hermione. She was almost as bad as Snape, as she was constantly harping on Hermione and taking off points from Gryffindor for no reason at all. Life was dull...until...  
  
"Hermione...are you awake?" a familiar voice asked gently.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" she was still half asleep, and it felt like it was barely 3:00 in the morning.  
  
  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
  
  
"It's 3:30, I wanted to talk to you about something," Draco whispered as she recognized his voice once again.  
  
  
  
"Can't it wait? I am so tired..." Hermione started to drift back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"No! It can't wait, we need to talk now! This could be one of the only chances I can talk to you alone," Draco cupped her chin with the palm of his hand. "It's important," he smiled gently as he settled himself onto her bed.  
  
  
  
"Alright...but please make it quick," she laughed half asleep but made sure she heard everything he said.  
  
  
  
"It's about us...are we...more than just friends?" Draco asked her nervously.  
  
  
  
"You know...I have been wondering the same thing lately...I think we have the potential, but I don't know if it would be a very good idea. I mean, honestly...what would people think?" Hermione eyes searched him for an answer.  
  
  
  
"I don't really care what people would think. I love you more than anything, and I wouldn't say that unless I meant it with all my heart. That kiss meant more to me than I think you'll ever know, and I don't want to blow a wonderful relationship just because we are worried about what people might think about us." Draco said sharply.  
  
  
  
"I am sorry..." she looked into his grey eyes, this was what she had seen that night in her dream. They weren't cold anymore, but full of truth and a love so deep for her it couldn't even be explained. Still, she wasn't sure if she wanted to ruin her reputation getting with a guy like him.  
  
  
  
"Don't be sorry, just say you'll be mine," Draco suddenly jerked up at the sound of a loud knock on her door. "I'll talk to you later Hermione...and maybe you'll have an answer for me then," he smirked as he quickly left through the open window.  
  
  
  
"So that's how he got in..." she could see Draco flying gracefully over the magnificent towers of Hogwarts as he went down to Quidditch practice. Suddenly remembering why he even left she got out of bed and ran downstairs to open her door.  
  
  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Chris said cheerfully. 'He must be a morning person she thought to herself.'  
  
  
  
"Hi Chris," Hermione smiled meekly. "Why so cheerful?"  
  
  
  
"Oh...no real reason, I just wanted to come see you," he smiled that handsome smile again. Here was a guy that she could go out with and still meet everyone's approval. As much as she cared about Draco...she just wasn't sure if it would work out between them.  
  
  
  
"Really? Aww...that's sweet, why don't you come in...I'll be ready in a second." Hermione waved an arm inside as she ran upstairs to quickly throw some clothes on. Chris went in and sat down on one of her many squishy chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
"This is more like it," Chris said to himself as he warmed himself from the fire.  
  
  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Now where did I put that book of Makeup and Hair Do's and Don'ts." I threw open my trunk as my clothes went everywhere.  
  
  
  
"Ah, here it is...right at the bottom, doesn't it figure?" I looked into the mirror as I read some simple spells for 'Makeup: Casual Appearances'.  
  
  
  
"Ooh! This one looks perfect!" I ran over to grab my wand.  
  
  
  
"Blusira" I whispered and out of nowhere makeup started to melt onto my face. Just a little bit of pink eye shadow and blush, nothing special. But just enough to look nice for Chris.  
  
  
  
"Now my hair..." I flipped to the same section under hair 'Hair: Casual Appearances' and did a more complicated spell to curl my hair.  
  
  
  
"I think my lavender headband would be a good touch," I walked over to my dresser as I grabbed my school robes and headband.  
  
  
  
"Well, maybe the black one would look better," I thought as I put the Lavender one on.  
  
  
  
"I'll be right down Chris!" I switched the headbands as I adjusted it to fit my now curly hair.  
  
  
  
"Much better," I smiled, just as the mirror told me how beautiful I looked.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," I answered it as I skipped back down the stairs.  
  
Chris stood up as I ran into the room finally wide awake. "You look beautiful Hermione,"  
  
"Thank you Chris, now where are we off to?" I asked him excitedly.  
  
  
  
"There's a Quidditch game in a little less than an hour, so I was thinking we could walk around outside for a bit then go watch the game." He offered me his arm as I took it graciously and walked out of my Head Girl room and out onto the sweeping lawns.  
  
  
  
"What a beautiful day it is today," I said as I let my eyes wander around Hogwarts grounds. "Have you been to Hagrid's Hut yet?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think so...not out of class, but we have half an hour so if you want we can head over there," he was so easy to get along with and I wondered why I had even considered going for Draco.  
  
  
  
"Alright, then let's go..." we walked over to Hagrid's Hut with me rethinking everything that had happened between Draco and I.  
  
Author's Note************************************************************  
  
So yeah...how was it? I know it was dreadfully short but I haven't felt like writing much. I will REALLY try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Was this a cliff-hanger? ;-) I suppose if you're into the story it could be...lol. Well keep reading AND of course reviewing...does anyone think I should kill someone in the story? Just an idea so I can keep things moving...Buh bye for now!  
  
~Genny 


	10. Helga and Rowena's Secret Plan of Unitio...

Chapter 9: Helga and Rowena's secret   
  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything but the plot and American characters   
  
"And Gryffindor steals the Quaffle as Malfoy rounds the Goal Posts in search of the Snitch," Leslie Jordan screamed into the loud speaker.   
  
"What a beautiful day it is today Hermione," Chris remarked while he watched the game from our seats in the stands.   
  
"Yeah.it is," I distractedly answered Chris. My eyes followed Draco's every move while he swooped and swerved skillfully dodging the Bludger.   
  
"What's this? Chaser Gabriel Flint of Slytherin catches the Quaffle in mid- pass between the Gryffindor's, he's racing down the Quidditch mound, and he scores! Another ten points for Slytherin! And Flint ties the game, 80-80. Something must be wrong! What's going on Gryffindor, don't let those scumbags beat us!" Leslie was standing up screaming her lungs out. I could vaguely see Professor McGonagall pulling her down and scolding her. Although it was only her second game of commentating it was very clear she had her brother's temperament. I stood up and whooped for the Slytherin team, too late of course to realize my mistake.   
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed at me from a few seats down. "What are you doing?! Cheering for the Slytherin's are we? What a traitor." I could feel Ron's disapproving glare burning into me.   
  
Quickly trying to cover up my own mistake, I replied "Slytherin scored? Oh shit! I thought he said Gryffindor.I'm kind of distracted.not paying too much attention to the game, sorry Ron. He gave me a skeptical look and turned back to Heather shaking his head. I could hear him mumble something and Heather answered him loud enough for me to hear.   
  
"She's probably tired Ron, you know Hermione, she's always studying, just forget about it, ok?" she kissed him softly on the lips and turned her attention back to the game.   
  
"I'll um.be in the common room after the game Chris, I'm not feeling too well." I squeezed his hand tightly and walked away from the field. "What was I thinking? I need to be more careful.I can't be with Draco, no matter how much I care about him. It just won't be approved of by my friends.and Chris, he likes me too." I started to get a little dizzy from everything going around in my head, and I stumbled as I entered the entry doors into Hogwarts. The last thing I remembered seeing was Peeves floating through a wall and then everything went black.   
  
"This is the second time she has been in here so far this year Albus, something is going on with the girl," I could hear Madame Pomfrey's concerned voice floating somewhere in the room. Everything seemed very disorientating, and the slightest noise gave my head another twinge of pain.   
  
"Dumbledore? Madame Pomfrey? What's going on?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room, Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey had just walked away to the other side of the room. Harry and Ron were by my side and quite a few teachers were in the room too. Except they were over by another bed, and they were all talking quietly.   
  
"Dumbledore, she's awake!" Ron smiled happily and Harry jumped out of his seat at the sound of my voice. They both flung their arms around me, and started asking me what seemed like an infinite amount of questions.   
  
"Guys come on, I have a huge headache.can we keep it down to a dull roar? And please.one question at a time," I snapped a little more harshly than I meant, but they got the clue.   
  
"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly.   
  
"Did you see it?" Harry asked me.   
  
"See what?" I asked Harry curiously.   
  
"The attacker." they both said simultaneously.   
  
"An attacker? What are you two talking about?" I sat up sharply and craned my neck in attempt to see the skeptical across the room. "Who's that in the bed?"   
  
"It's Chris.he ran after you when you left the Quidditch game, something got him in the Entrance Hall, we thought the same thing got you, because well.you were found lying next to each other." Ron said all of this in a quick but hushed voice.   
  
"What?!" I began to panic. "Do the teachers know who it is?"   
  
"Not that I know of, the Chamber couldn't have been open again.could it?" Ron asked fearfully.   
  
"No Ron, that problem is done and over with. The basilisk is dead, and unless there is another Chamber no one knows about, I don't think the Chamber has been opened." Harry started across the room and stopped next to Dumbldore. I could see them whispering and Dumbldore looked over at me and smiled, but he looked weary, like he had seen one too many incidents occurring at Hogwarts.   
  
"Hermione, my dear girl, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore walked over and clasped my hand.something must have been very wrong.   
  
"I feel fine, just a little headache is all, um.may I ask what's going on over in the corner?" I was very curious, but I already knew the answer when I saw his face.   
  
"Nothing you need to worry about right now Hermione, just get a little more rest," just as he finished talking I realized how tired I was.   
  
"Yeah, I am pretty tired, but do you know why I passed out like I did?" I asked him stifling a yawn.   
  
"I have the answer to that Ms. Granger," Madame Pompfrey came from around the corner as I asked. "You are a Vegetarian, am I correct?"   
  
"Yeah, I am.does that have anything to do with it?" suddenly feeling worried   
  
"Well, I think you have been lacking in numerous vitamins for awhile now, and it just caught up with you. My suggestion to you, is to either take some supplement pills, or, what I would recommend, is to start eating meat again.  
  
  
  
Very annoyed, I answered her harshly. "No, I think I'll take the pills," and I turned over to go back to sleep. "Harry, Ron, you can go back to your dorms, I don't want to make you sit here while I sleep,"   
  
"Ok Hermione, we'll see you tomorrow.right?" Harry asked me.   
  
"Yes, of course you will, buh bye!" I answered as I drifted off into sleep.   
  
*Begin Dream Sequence*   
  
"Watch out behind you!" Draco screamed while he pushed me out of the way.  
  
  
  
We were in the Great Hall and there were dozens of smoky gray shadows floating around the Great Hall. I could see maybe 20 students laying on the ground, and more were falling as the smoky creatures walked through them.   
  
"Draco! What's going on?" I screamed hysterically.   
  
"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here," Draco turned around just to come face to face with one of the odd Shadow creatures. But it just sat there, unmoving, almost like he was examining Draco. Then he turned to look at me, and did the same thing. As if he seemed satisfied, he floated away to other students.   
  
"That was weird," I stood in shock while I watched my fellow students being attacked. "Almost like he didn't want to hurt us,"   
  
"Your right it was," Draco just looked around in disbelief. What was it with us that the creatures didn't feel the need to hurt Draco and I? "You know what, now that I notice, it seems to be only the Gryffindor and Slytherin students in here, does that seem odd to you?"   
  
"I don't really care! We need to do something about this!"   
  
"What we need to do, is get out of here. We may have just been pardoned by that other one. I don't want to risk being attacked." Draco grabbed my hand and tried to rush me out the door   
  
"No! Ron, Harry, what about all of my friends?" I struggled to get out of his grasp but he kept pulling me. I turned around to try and find Harry or Ron and saw Ron fall to the floor. "Shit Draco! Let go of me!"   
  
"I can't do that Hermione," I turned to see Draco but found my hand sitting in a thick sheet of smoke. It all hit me like a semi-truck, and I was out like a light.  
  
  
  
*End Dream Sequence*   
  
Draco's POV   
  
I woke up with a start and realized I had been sweating.   
  
"What a strange dream," I looked around my dorm room to see Crabbe and Goyle fast asleep.   
  
"What lugheads," I stood up and went to open the door to the balcony. Taking in a deep breath, I calmed myself.   
  
"Hermione.I hope she's alright," I looked across the Hogwarts grounds to the Gryffindor tower, when I got an idea.   
  
"I should go over to her room and surprise her," I smiled and gathered up my broom and robes and sat on the edge while I steadied my broom. With the view I had from here it looked as if her lights were off. I began to silently creep through the air like a hawk when I heard someone get up from my room.   
  
"Draco, where are you going?" I heard Goyle bellow after me.   
  
"Just for a spin around the lawn, I'll be back later," I hollered back to my roommate. As I rounded the corner to Hermione's room I got a weird feeling.   
  
"Did I see her after the Quidditch match? And where was she at dinner," I said to myself. Landing on her balcony I went to open her doors, but they were locked. I held my hand up to the door to see in. There was her bed, all made, and very empty. Where could she be?   
  
Hermione's POV   
  
After contemplating my dream for about 10 minutes I got out of bed. When in doubt, go to the library. I scoped out the infirmary and snuck out towards the library. I was almost there when Miss Norris rounded the corner.   
  
"Shit." I backed up quietly and went to the closest classroom, being sure not to slam the door. "Hmm.this is odd, I don't think I have ever been in this classroom. It was very dark, but then I realized the lights were still off.   
  
"Oops," I laughed at my own stupidity. The room had canary yellow walls with blue carpeting. But it still felt dark, the aura it gave off was rather creepy. I walked around the room in search of any kind of sign of inhabitance. In one corner, I saw a small closet, and on the opposite wall, there was a king sized bed with a yellow and blue embroidered quilt.   
  
"How odd.it almost seems to be a combination of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. I saw a large mirror off to the side with aquamarine and topaz jewels embedded in it.   
  
"Oh my god, that's beautiful," I nearly cried out as I ran to look in the mirror. I gazed longingly into the mirror when all of a sudden Draco appeared next to my reflection.. He had his hand on my shoulder and whispered something in my ear. My reflection self giggled and turned around to look at him. Out of nowhere she screamed. Far behind them I could see the Shadow creature from my dream. He began floating towards them, but just as in my dream, seemed as if he wasn't interested in us. He looked us over and floated off to the side, where the door should have been. The room suddenly felt hot and clammy, and I started to back away from the mirror when the door slammed shut. I nearly jumped out of my skin, and looked back into the mirror at the horrified faces looking back at me. I had just set something deadly, loose in Hogwarts.   
  
Author's Note=====================================================   
  
I know it took awhile, but I got the 9th chapter out a little sooner than the 8th one. It even is a bit longer than most of my chapters. I hope everyone liked it, I tried hard to make it a little more interesting, and I finally know where I am going to go with it. So I can get the chapters out a little bit sooner. Happy Readings, and as always PLEASE review! I am so desperate for reviews! Lol.as pathetic as it sounds. I'm am going to take off that three review per chapter thing, because I feel bad for the people who actually are reading my writing. And I want to thank all of them! You give me the encouragement to write! 


End file.
